Pizza ovens generally include a housing that defines a cooking chamber for receiving a pizza for cooking. Heating elements, such as gas burners, or burning wood heat the cooking chamber to a suitable temperature. Certain pizza ovens operate at high temperatures. For example, the operating temperatures of such pizza ovens can be higher than five hundred degrees Fahrenheit.
Cooling pizza ovens operating at high temperatures poses challenges. To provide suitable cooling, pizza ovens generally include a venting duct. The venting duct extends from the pizza oven to an exterior of a building housing the pizza oven such that the venting conduit directs heat, cooking fumes and smoke from the pizza oven to the exterior of the building housing the pizza oven. Such venting conduits are effective for limiting heat, cooking fume and smoke accumulation within the building housing the pizza oven. However, venting conduits can be expensive to install and/or maintain. Thus, pizza ovens are generally uneconomical for residential installation.
Accordingly, a pizza oven with features for cooling the pizza oven would be useful. In particular, a pizza oven with features for cooling the pizza oven that does not require expensive ducting to an exterior of a building housing the pizza oven would be useful.